Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearm barrel and more specifically it relates to an interchangeable chamber and barrel system for allowing an end user to easily change a chamber body and/or a barrel for a firearm without the assistance of a gunsmith.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
A conventional gun barrel is an elongated single piece of metal with a chamber that receives the ammunition cartridge and a bore that receives the fired bullet of the ammunition. The barrel of a rifle becomes damaged after repeated firings due to various factors including the heat generated to propel the bullet through the bore of the barrel and wear by the bullet passing through the bore. After repeated usage, the rifling in the bore is diminished thereby reducing the accuracy of the rifle. When the rifling in the bore has deteriorated, the barrel is often times referred to as “shot out”. In addition, cracks, pits and fissures can develop at the rear end of the bore where the heat is the most intense sometimes referred to as the “throat” of the barrel. If the user wants the rifle to shoot accurately at a target, the barrel needs to be replaced. In addition, if the user of the rifle wants to change the caliber of bullet fired they need to replace the barrel which has the appropriate sized chamber and bore.
To replace a rifle barrel and/or change a chamber, a gunsmith is needed to machine the barrel to fit the action and to cut the chamber in the barrel itself. Hence, replacing a rifle barrel is expensive and time consuming depending upon the backload of work the gunsmith has which is sometimes 6 months to 12 months. The end user of the rifle is therefore not able to use the firearm until the new barrel is fabricated and installed by the gunsmith.
To further complicate matters, it is difficult for a gunsmith to accurately machine a chamber and a bore into a barrel. Since the throat of the bore has to be cut one or more inches into the barrel because of the chamber, it is difficult to maintain concentricity between the throat of the bore and the chamber because cutting into the barrel several inches often times cuts off center because bores typically have a curvature to them. Because of the resulting curvature of the bore and the throat of the bore, the barrel has a decreased accuracy and increased inconsistency. Furthermore, because the curvature of the bore is different for each gun barrel is different, a new barrel will not shoot the same as the prior barrel on the firearm.
In addition, machining costs for a new gun barrel are higher for a gunsmith because they are not able to use a CNC (computer numerical code) machine for machining the chamber. In addition, if the barrel, the bore and/or the chamber is damaged during the machining of the gun barrel, the entire gun barrel must be discarded resulting in wasted material and time.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved interchangeable chamber and barrel system for allowing an end user to easily change a chamber body and/or a barrel for a firearm without the assistance of a gunsmith.